


Jumin Can't Cook

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Another thing set on fire by Jumin





	Jumin Can't Cook

  _[I]"You have beautiful eyes"_

  _[I]"Complimenting me won't distract me from the fire, Jumin"_

It had been the 3rd time that week that Jumin had accidentally set fire to an appliance by using it to cook. This time was the microwave by heating up leftovers covered in foil. 

The fire department had showed up and was already putting out the fire and Zen stood there, face palming after Jumin had complimented his eyes. He dropped his hand and gave Jumin a look that said 'I'm so done with your shit' 

"Dude.. you really gotta stop trying to cook anything..." Zen let out an exasperated sigh.

Jumin just stood there stoic, watching as the firemen left the penthouse "I'm hiring my chef back."


End file.
